


Poison The Man's Bread

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Jacob is a good friend, M/M, Overprotective!Jacob, Shovel Talk, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Filled for this prompt on the kink meme: The last things Graves expects is to be woken up at midnight by a loud, angry no-maj at his door, threatening to kill him if his best friend Newt gets hurt by their relationship. It's even more awkward considering said best friend is currently sleeping in his bed, too fucked out to notice what's going on.(http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=184523#cmt184523)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ezra, so like, there's this legend whereby the the First White Rajah, James Brooke swam the Rajang River which at that time was infested with crocs of the people eating nature. He swam from one side to the other because at the time, the locals were none too please about him showing up and lording over them. So they attacked his fort and he escaped by swimming the Rajang.
> 
> Anyhoo. Hi Ezra :)

The loud knocking at his door reverberates through his entire apartment. "Coming! I'm coming!" Graves growls out, untangling himself from Newt. Pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of Newt's lips, he can't help the grin that grows on his face at the way that adorable nose crinkles when he snuffles in his sleep.

The knock repeats itself. Quietly vowing to hex the person at the other side of the door, he leaves the warmth of their bed.

Graves is going soft. Or perhaps it is just the loose-limb satiation that comes with very good and regular sex with someone he genuinely ~~loves~~ cares about. Because he pulls on a shirt and doesn't bother to button it up. And that is how he opens the door and sees Newt's No Maj friend at the door.

"Mr Kowalski." He says, narrowing his eyes at him. "Newt is still sleeping."

Kowalski clears his throat. A high flush colouring his cheeks and spreading neck down. "I'm not here to see him. I'm here for you."

"Oh?"

Kowalski straightens his stance, lifting his head. It is a look Graves recognises in his most disciplined men, and he blinks, watching a hardened and experienced soldier take the place of Newt's soft and breakable No Maj friend. "Yeah. I am here for you, Graves. I want you to know that Newt is my best friend. I know I got none of the magic you guys have, but I know 20 ways to poison a man's bread that I am sure you lot have yet to discover a cure for. That if you ever hurt him, in any way no matter physically or emotionally, so help me God, I will rain down hellfire so potent it will make Satan himself green with envy."

Graves smirks. "You done, Mr Kowalski? Or do I need to show you Newt just so that you can see for yourself that he is fine? Be warned, he's naked and we were both sleeping off the third round of sex, so you might get an eye full more than you might like of your best friend."

Kowalski's flush is ratcheted up five notches. Graves notes with some amusement that the soldier falls away and the soft No Maj comes back to fore. "Uh. No, thanks. I gotta get home. Queenie'll be looking for me."

"Very well. Goodnight Mr Kowalski." Graves says, stepping back into the apartment. His hand moves to close the door, when Kowalski catches it.

"20 ways to poison a man." Kowalski says with a steely gaze. He holds their eye contact for a long moment before he nods and steps back into the hallway, finally leaving.

"Who was that?" Newt asks when he climbs back into bed, though it mostly came out as "Woszat"

"Kowalski. He came to give me a, what you would call, shovel talk."

This catches Newt's attention and he cranes his neck to look over at Graves. "He does know that we're wizards, and that I have a case full of magical creatures who are tremendously fond of me and some of which won't hesitate to defend me should the need arise?"

"I am entirely aware of that, love." Graves chuckles, wrapping his arm around Newt's midsection.

"I'll talk to him in the morning." Newt says, sinking back against him.

Burying his nose against the soft hairs of Newt's nape, Graves smiles. " I have no doubt you will."


End file.
